Network nodes are capable of receiving and forwarding packets. Network nodes may take form in one or more routers, one or more bridges, one or more switches, one or more servers, or any other suitable communications processing device. A packet is a formatted unit of data that typically contains control information and payload data. Control information may include, for example: source and destination IP addresses, error detection codes like checksums, sequencing information, and the like. Control information is typically found in packet headers and trailers, and payload data is typically found in between the headers and trailers.
Packet forwarding involves decision processes that, while simple in concept, can be complex. Since packet forwarding decisions are handled by nodes, the total time required to perform packet forwarding decision processes can become a major limiting factor in overall network performance. Different types of networks can employ different packet forwarding mechanisms. Ensuring interoperability between the types of networks and packet forwarding mechanisms enables advantages from one type of packet forward mechanism to be leveraged in multiple network types.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternative falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.